Not Another Teen Movie
|budget = $15 million |gross = $66.5 million }}Not Another Teen Movie is a 2001 American teen comedy film directed by Joel Gallen and written by Mike Bender, Adam Jay Epstein, Andrew Jacobson, Phil Beauman, and Buddy Johnson. The film features an ensemble cast including Chyler Leigh, Chris Evans, Jaime Pressly, Eric Christian Olsen, Eric Jungmann, Mia Kirshner, Deon Richmond, Cody McMains, Sam Huntington, Samm Levine, Cerina Vincent, Ron Lester, Randy Quaid, Lacey Chabert, and Riley Smith. Released on December 14, 2001 by Columbia Pictures, it is a parody of teen movies that had accumulated in Hollywood over the decades preceding its release. While the general plot is mostly based on She's All That as well as Varsity Blues, 10 Things I Hate About You, Can't Hardly Wait and Pretty in Pink, the film is also filled with allusions to numerous other teenage and college-age films from the 1980s and 1990s, such as Bring It On, American Pie, Cruel Intentions, American Beauty, Never Been Kissed,'' Ferris Bueller's Day Off, ''Can't Buy Me Love, Jawbreaker, Sixteen Candles, Lucas, Rudy, and The Breakfast Club. Plot In the stereotypical high school community of John Hughes High in Southern California, attractive Priscilla (Jaime Pressly), a popular cheerleader, separates from her talented football star but slacker boyfriend, Jake Wyler (Chris Evans). After Jake discovers that Priscilla is now dating timid and weird Les (Riley Smith) just to spite him, one of Jake's friends, Austin (Eric Christian Olsen), makes a bet with him to turn Janey Briggs (Chyler Leigh), a "uniquely rebellious girl", into the prom queen. Jake attempts to court Janey's love, but faces adversity from his own sister, Catherine (Mia Kirshner), who is sexually attracted to him; Janey's unnoticed admirer and best friend, Ricky Lipman (Eric Jungmann); and memories from his past football career. Catherine eventually assists her brother by slightly altering Janey's appearance (by simply removing her glasses and ponytail), instantly making her drop dead gorgeous. Meanwhile, Janey's younger brother, Mitch (Cody McMains), and his friends Ox (Sam Huntington) and Bruce (Samm Levine), make a pact to lose their virginity by graduation despite still being in their freshman year. Mitch tries to impress his longtime crush, the beautiful yet perverted Amanda Becker (Lacey Chabert) with a love letter. Bruce says that he does not have a chance with her, mockingly stating, "Keep dreaming!" As the prom draws near, Jake draws infamy among his peers after he fails to lead his football team to victory at the state championship game the year before. The situation is further worsened when Austin tricks Jake into telling Janey about his bet to spite Priscilla by pretending to whisper the secret bet in Janey's ear, causing her to immediately leave Jake in anger. During prom night, Austin and Janey go together; a jealous Jake and Catherine have a dance-off with Austin and Janey, with Catherine dancing in a sexual manner. Janey runs off crying. Meanwhile, Mitch and his friends are having a lousy time at the prom until Amanda arrives and Mitch gives her the letter (to which she responds that she does not have sex with every loser who does such, but will give them handjobs), horny Bruce hooks up with the equally horny international student Areola (unrated version), and Ox later hooks up with Catherine after sharing a romantic and rather odd connection. Jake is awarded prom king and the principal reads out that the votes for prom queen are tied. Everyone thinks that it is between Janey and Priscilla, but they are shocked to find that Kara (Samaire Armstrong) and Sara Fratelli (Nectar Rose), conjoined twins, win prom queen. During the traditional prom king and queen dance, Janey supposedly left with Austin to go to a hotel. Jake goes to the hotel room where he finds Austin having wild sex with a girl, but is shocked to find that it is Priscilla and not Janey, while Les videotapes them with his pants down. Austin tells Jake that Janey "ran home to her daddy". Jake coldly punches Austin and Priscilla, knocking them unconscious for their part in Janey's humiliation. He then punches Les for "being really weird" (he also punches a plastic bag that happens to be floating next to Les); afterwards he runs to Janey's house only to learn from her father that she is going to Paris for art school. Jake arrives at the airport and confronts her before she can board the plane, but uses a plethora of clichéd lines from other films (such as She's All That, Cruel Intentions, American Pie, The Breakfast Club, American Beauty, 10 Things I Hate About You, Can't Hardly Wait, and Pretty in Pink) to convince her to stay home in America. His final (and only original) speech suggests they would be better off separated, but Janey mistakenly believes he is quoting The Karate Kid, and she decides to stay with him. Cast *Chyler Leigh as Janey Briggs ("The Pretty Ugly Girl"), mainly based on the characters Laney Boggs (played by Rachael Leigh Cook) from She's All That, Katerina Stratford (played by Julia Stiles) from 10 Things I Hate About You, and Andie Walsh (played by Molly Ringwald) from Pretty in Pink. *Chris Evans as Jake Wyler ("The Popular Jock"), mainly based on the characters Zack Siler (played by Freddie Prinze Jr.) from She's All That and Jonathan Moxon (played by James Van Der Beek) from Varsity Blues. *Jaime Pressly as Priscilla ("The Nasty Cheerleader"), mainly based on Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) from She's All That, Big Red (Lindsay Sloane) and Torrance (Kirsten Dunst) from Bring It On, and Angela Hayes (Mena Suvari) from American Beauty. *Eric Christian Olsen as Austin ("The Cocky Blond Guy"), mainly based on Dean Sampson, Jr. (Paul Walker) from She's All That and Steff McKee (James Spader) from Pretty in Pink. *Mia Kirshner as Catherine Wyler ("The Cruelest Girl") mainly based on Kathryn Merteuil (Sarah Michelle Gellar) from Cruel Intentions and Mackenzie Siler (Anna Paquin) from She's All That. *Deon Richmond as Malik Token ("The Token Black Guy") mainly based on Preston (Dulé Hill) from She's All That. *Eric Jungmann as Ricky Lipman ("The Obsessed Best Friend"), mainly based on Duckie Dale (Jon Cryer) from Pretty in Pink. *Ron Lester as Reggie Ray ("The Stupid Fat Guy"), mainly based on Billy Bob (also played by Lester) from Varsity Blues. *Cody McMains as Mitch Briggs ("The Desperate Virgin"), mainly based on Kevin Myers (Thomas Ian Nicholas) from American Pie and Simon Boggs (Kieran Culkin) from She's All That, as well as John Bender (Judd Nelson) from The Breakfast Club. *Sam Huntington as Ox ("The Sensitive Guy"), mainly based on Oz (Chris Klein) from American Pie. *Samm Levine as Bruce ("The Wannabe"), mainly based on Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio) from The Karate Kid, Jim Levenstein (Jason Biggs) from American Pie and Kenny Fisher (Seth Green) from Can't Hardly Wait. *Lacey Chabert as Amanda Becker ("The Perfect Girl"), mainly based on Amanda Beckett (Jennifer Love Hewitt) from Can't Hardly Wait. *Cerina Vincent as Areola ("The Foreign Exchange Student"), mainly based on Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth) from American Pie. *Riley Smith as Les ("The Beautiful Weirdo"), mainly based on Ricky Fitts (Wes Bentley) from American Beauty. *Julie Welch as Mrs. Wyler *Samaire Armstrong as Kara Fratelli *Nectar Rose as Sara Fratelli *Ed Lauter as The Coach, mainly based on Coach Bud Kilmer (Jon Voight) from Varsity Blues. *Randy Quaid as Mr. Briggs, mainly based on Jack Walsh (Harry Dean Stanton) from Pretty in Pink. *JoAnna Garcia as Sandy Sue, ("The New Girl in School"), mainly based on Sandy (Olivia Newton-John) from Grease. *Beverly Polcyn as Sadie Agatha Johnson, mainly based on Josie Geller (Drew Barrymore) from Never Been Kissed. *Rob Benedict as Preston Wasserstein, mainly based on Ferris Bueller (Matthew Broderick) from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *Patrick St. Esprit as Austin's father *Josh Radnor as Tour Guide *Paul Goebel as The Chef Who Ejaculated Into Mitch's French Toast *George Wyner as Principal Cornish *Jon Benjamin as Trainer ;Cameos Many stars of teen films, as well as those from the 1980s, make credited and uncredited appearances. These include: *Molly Ringwald as "The Rude, Hot Flight Attendant"; Ringwald starred in many '80s teen films, most significantly Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club. *Mr. T as "The Wise Janitor"; The A-Team s opening sequence music is playing at the end of his speech. *Kyle Cease as "The Slow Clap Guy"; Cease himself played Bogey Lowenstein in 10 Things I Hate About You. *Melissa Joan Hart (uncredited) as "Slow Clapper's Instructor"; Hart can also be seen in Can't Hardly Wait and Drive Me Crazy. The commentator at the football game praises Hart and Sabrina the Teenage Witch. *Lyman Ward as Mr. Wyler; Ward played Ferris Bueller's father in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *Paul Gleason as Richard "Dick" Vernon; Gleason played Vernon in The Breakfast Club. *Sean Patrick Thomas as "The Other Token Black Guy"; Thomas appeared in Can't Hardly Wait, Cruel Intentions and Save the Last Dance. *Good Charlotte as the band playing at the prom. List of films parodied *''10 Things I Hate About You'' *''Airplane!'' *''Almost Famous'' *''American Beauty'' *''American Pie'' *''Better Off Dead'' *''The Breakfast Club'' *''Bring It On'' *''Can't Buy Me Love'' *''Can't Hardly Wait'' *''Cruel Intentions'' *''Dazed and Confused'' *''Detroit Rock City'' *''Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo'' *''Drop Dead Gorgeous'' *''Election (1999 film)'' *''The Faculty'' *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High'' *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *''Grease'' *''Heathers *''Jawbreaker'' *''Just One of the Guys'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''License to Drive'' *''Lucas'' *''My Bodyguard'' *''Never Been Kissed'' *''Pleasantville'' *''Porky's'' *''Pretty in Pink'' *''Risky Business'' *''Road Trip'' *''Rudy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' *''She's All That'' *''Sixteen Candles'' *''Three O'Clock High'' *''Varsity Blues'' Reception 'Box office' The film opened at third place at the US box office taking $12,615,116 in its opening weekend behind Vanilla Sky s opening weekend and Ocean's Eleven s second weekend. At the end of its run, the film had grossed $38,252,284 domestically and $28,216,048 overseas for a worldwide total of $66,468,332. 'Critical response' The film received generally negative reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 28% based on 96 reviews, with an average rating of 4/10. The site's consensus states: "NATM has some funny moments, but the movie requires the audience to have familiarity with the movies being spoofed and a tolerance for toilet and sexual humor to be truly effective." Metacritic gave the film a score of 32/100 based on reviews from 22 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film two stars out of a possible four, and admitted to laughing a few times but not as much as he did for American Pie or Scary Movie. Ebert also criticized the scatological humor. He urged audiences to not waste their time on the film, when in the month of December 2001 there were "21 other promising films" to choose from. Robin Rauzi of the Los Angeles Times called it "a 90-minute exercise in redefining the word 'gratuitous'" and suggested it is most likely to appeal to fourteen-year-olds – "who of course are not supposed to be seeing this R-rated movie". Dennis Harvey of Variety criticized the film for its "overall tendency to mistake mere bad taste for outrageousness, and plain referentiality for satire" but praised Evans, Pressly, and Olsen for giving performances better than the material. He noted that the film follows the model of Scary Movie but lacked the comic finesse of Anna Faris. Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle called the film "a crass act" and pointed out the futility of trying to parody films that are already absurd. LaSalle complained that the film too closely copies She's All That, calling it "pathetic" that Not Another Teen Movie is just another formulaic teen movie. Music The soundtrack for the film was released by Maverick Records and features metal, punk and rock artists from the 1990s and 2000s, mostly covering new wave songs from the 1980s, as well as "Prom Tonight", an original track and parody of Grease. #"Tainted Love" (Soft Cell) – Marilyn Manson #"Never Let Me Down Again" (Depeche Mode) – The Smashing Pumpkins #"Blue Monday" (New Order) – Orgy #"The Metro" (Berlin) – System of a Down #"But Not Tonight" (Depeche Mode) – Scott Weiland #"Message of Love" (The Pretenders) – Saliva #"Bizarre Love Triangle" (New Order) – Stabbing Westward #"99 Red Balloons" (Nena) – Goldfinger #"I Melt with You" (Modern English) – Mest #"If You Leave" (OMD) – Good Charlotte #"Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want" (The Smiths) – Muse #"My Hero" - Foo Fighters #"Somebody's Baby" (Jackson Browne) – Phantom Planet #"Let's Begin" – Bad Ronald #"Prom Tonight" – Not Another Teen Movie cast #"Kiss Me" - (Sixpence None the Richer) See also *''Epic Movie'' *''Scary Movie'' series External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0277371/ Not Another Teen Movie] on IMDb *[https://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=notanotherteenmovie.htm Not Another Teen Movie] at Box Office Mojo *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/not_another_teen_movie Not Another Teen Movie] at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://www.metacritic.com/movie/not-another-teen-movie Not Another Teen Movie] at Metacritic Trailer Category:2001 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2000s high school films Category:2000s parody films Category:2000s sex comedy films Category:2000s teen comedy films Category:American high school films Category:American parody films Category:American sex comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Cheerleading films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Incest in film Category:Original Film films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films set in California Category:Rated R Category:Films with a single song